


Cuddle Bear

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Little Peter, Little Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: That’d be such a cute fic though. I’m thinking when Tony asks Peter to move in, Peter hides his iron man bear cause why not. He has the real deal so he shouldn’t need the bear, right? nope, he just misses hugging it at night. Tony eventually finds out but has no problem letting the bear stay in their bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 228





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



Peter tosses and turns, yet again. He’s always doing this. It’s honestly giving Tony a complex.

He sighs loudly after Peter checks the clock yet again; for what feels like the tenth time tonight. “Okay kid, spill. What’s wrong?”

Peter blushes and looks back to Tony, cuddling closer into the man. “Nothing’s wrong! I’m sorry I’m keeping you up.”

Tony grumbles and wraps his arms around Peter, hoping to settle him.

Unfortunately, half an hour later, Peter shimmies out of Tony’s hold and turns over.

Tony groans and sits up, turning the lamp on. He rubs at his eyes, slouching heavily.

Peter makes a distressed noise, sitting up and putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Baby?”

Tony sighs and looks over his shoulder at Peter. “Is it too hot?” He asks. “Is cuddling too much? Would you rather me sleep in another room?”

Peter gasps and wraps his arms around Tony. “Don’t leave me! It isn’t too hot, I just—I… it’s embarrassing…”

Tony shifts to look back at Peter, raising a brow. “What’s embarrassing?”

Peter blushes even more, pulling at Tony’s arm. “Come back to sleep, I’ll try and be still..”

Tony sighs sadly. “Honey, it isn’t about you being still. It’s about you not being able to sleep…”

Peter looks down, biting his lip. “I… you have to promise not to call me any names! Or make fun of me, or-“

Tony kisses Peter’s forehead softly. “Baby, if it’s keeping you awake for two weeks now, it isn’t something to make fun of.”

Peter tangles their fingers together, letting out a heavy sigh. “I… when my Uncle died, my Aunt May bought me a stuffed bear, to help me sleep. He said he would watch over me, and that nothing could happen to me as long as I hugged him really tight.”

Tony pets Peter’s hair, sympathetic noises escaping his lips.

Peter sniffs, standing and going to one of his still unpacked boxes. He pulls out a stuffed bear, printed with Ironman pictures. It’s extremely worn, very dirty and covered in loose strings.

Tony can’t help the smile on his face. “You’ve been cuddling me since before we even met!” He says happily. He pulls Peter close, kissing the bear’s forehead before kissing Peter’s softly. “Honey, I don’t have any problem with this at all. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I would.”

Peter blushes and slightly hides behind his bear. “Can… Can he sleep with us tonight, Tony?”

Tony smiles and nods, pulling the covers back and patting the mattress next to him. “I’ll save him a good spot.”

~

Peter had fallen asleep within seconds, that night. Tony had been both impressed and greatful.

And when Peter got home the next day, a matching Spider-Man bear was laying next to the original Ironman one.


	2. I Think I’m Small, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of discussion, Peter figures out the reason he needs his bear so much is because he’s in little space often. With the help of a new caretaker, Peter gets more and more comfortable being little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all asked for it, so now it’s an AU! Completely non-sexual little!Peter AU.
> 
> I’m not very good at writing fluffy fics, but im working on it!

Peter blushes as he sees all the things Tony bought him. There’s like, a _million_ boxes!

They had had a very long conversation about Peter being a little, and what that means. And then another long conversation about Tony being Peter’s caretaker, and what _that_ means. Finally, they both agreed that they can experiment, trial and error, play around, and figure out the rules together. They’ve done a lot of research to figure out what rules they should be looking for.

Tony has some caretaker rules, for when Peter is little. No lying, no hiding, and no patrolling while little. Peter thought this was very fair, and a good starting point.

Now, looking at all his new little stuff, he feels a little overwhelmed.

Tony smiles softly, handing Peter his Ironman bear. Peter accepts it gratefully, hugging it close to his chest. “Tell me what’s going through your pretty head, Pete.”

Peter bites his lip, and pouts when Tony pulls it out from between his lips. He huffs before looking Tony in the eyes. “‘S a lot… lossa stuff.”

Tony nods, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry kiddo, I may have gone overboard… but you can decide you don’t want any of it, or some of it, if you want. Won’t hurt my feelings, I promise.”

Peter walks over, peering at his options. He points to the legos with a small smile. “I want this one please!”

Tony seems to relax a bit, and he nods to Peter. “Alright, underoos, we’ll keep this one.” Tony picks the legos up and places them to the left of Peter. “Okay, what about these?”

Peter eyes the letter blocks, thinking. He doesn’t think he’s little enough to need those, but the websites said his little age might change. And he loves blocks… “a-huh, want those too please.”

Tony coos and moves the blocks, before pointing to some stuffed animals. “Any of these catch your eye?”

Peter puts his special best friend down on the couch, nice and safe, before he peruses the other options. He ends up only picking a stuffed puppy, small and fuzzy. “Don’t want the oder ones please.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Okay, go put your pup over on the keep pile, and I’ll move these to the no pile.”

They meet back in the middle, and Tony rubs Peter’s back as they look at some little clothes. “I got some onsies for if you’re a very small baby, and some onsies for if you’re an older baby. And I got some cute little shirts, see? They’re really soft and they don’t have itchy tags, and they’re a bit big so they won’t be too tight on you.” He looks to Peter for approval, a small shine in his eyes. “And I got you some nice soft shorts, that don’t have buttons or anything.”

Peter smiles at Tony; he’s trying so hard, just like Peter is! It makes him happy. “I like them too…”

Tony breathes out a sigh of relief, moving them to the left. “Okay, I’m glad you like them too. And here, here’s some more…tools, I guess. I got diapers and bottles, for if you’re really small. I got pull ups and sippy cups for if you’re a bit bigger. And here, see, I got you some Avengers cups for if you’re older than 6, and some really nice underwear; it’s a bit tighter and it’s super soft, you won’t even know they’re there. And I got you some pacifiers, and some teething rings—I know, I know. But I read that sometimes littles like to chew on things and I’d rather these than your pacifiers. Oh—and here, I got you a few different blankets to choose from. This one is the softest, it’s kinda boring though and just fuzzy and white. And this one is still soft but it’s got Star Wars printed on it.” He turns to Peter, realizing he’s rambling. “What do you think?”

Peter has so much emotion going through him. It’s hard to accept that someone _cares_ this much about him. “I think I’m small now, Daddy,” he whispers.

Technically, they hadn’t discussed what Peter would call Tony. But it just slipped out and now it feels right.

Tony beams at Peter, walking over and kissing his forehead. “Okay baby boy, let’s take a break then. Do you want to change?”

Peter nods quickly, pointing to the red onsie that’s in the ‘toddler’ category. “I want that one please daddy.”

Tony smiles and grabs it and a pull up, before kissing Peter on the top of the head. “You need daddy’s hell changing?”

Peter nods, sucking his thumb into his mouth and not helping whatsoever.

Tony can’t help but chuckle fondly, carefully taking Peter out of his Big clothes. “Okay Pete, put your hands on my shoulders and step into the pull up, yeah?”

Peter does as he’s told, blushing a small bit. He can balance!!!!! Except maybe not; because he almost falls over before daddy catches him.

Tony smiles fondly and kisses Peter’s nose softly. “Good job angel, you did so well! Okay, one more time for your onsie, alright?”

Peter nods, sticking his thumb back in his mouth as he clumsily steps into the leg holes. Then daddy helps him put his arms through, and then daddy zips the back up so it’s nice and tight for Peter.

Tony beams down at his charge, poking his nose and chuckling as his baby scrunches it up. “Cutie. Alright, are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Peter thinks for a moment before pulling his thumb back out of his mouth. “I wan juice please daddy. Apple juice!!!” It’s a very important distinction.

Tony nods and leads Peter to the couch, setting him up with a soft blanket and his stuffies. “Alright, you stay here and keep everyone safe and sound. I’ll be right back with your sippy cup.”

Peter smiles and cuddles right in, feeling all warm and fuzzy and happy.

He’s so glad he looked up being little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in some prompts for this AU; I know this chapter was kinda boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series of little peter? All innocent, no smut


End file.
